Hermione's Boggart
by Royal-Phoenix 7000
Summary: Oneshot! It is reasonable for most 13 year old girls to fear failing school. But Hermione isn't like most girls. She's faced things they couldn't dream of. So would her worst fear really be failing schoolwork? Or would it be failing something much worse?


In the middle of the line Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood waiting for their turn to face the boggart. Behind her, Harry had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrated. Ronald, who was in front of her, was muttering something about taking off its legs. Hermione guessed he was was thinking of spiders and wondered what her boggart would be. The rest of the class had probably guessed hers would be failing school work and she honestly couldn't think of anything other than that, but she somehow knew it wouldn't be. As it got closer and closer to being her turn, Hermione got more and more nervous. She still didn't know what hers was going to be and didn't have a plan for the 'Ridikulus!' Spell. All too soon, Professor Lupin called "Hermione! Forward!"

It wasn't failed school work. It wasn't even being expelled. It was something much, much, worse.

CRACK! The boggart took form of two teenagers lying on the ground. One was a tall, freckled faced redhead. Ronald. The other had messy black hair, green eyes, and a forehead marked with a lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry. Both were obviously dying. The real Hermione collapsed next to them, tears filling her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Harry! Ron! Please, don't die, stop dying!" She cried, her wand lay forgotten next to her. The 'dying Harry' raised its head and spoke in a cold voice.

"You failed us Hermione, we were wrong to trust you. You're stupid, and weak. You failed us."

The 'dying Ron' joined in. "I can't imagine why we ever liked you. You failed to save us. You're nothing but a weak MUDBLOOD." The class behind her stared in horror. Even Lupin stood frozen to the spot, staring at the dying Harry.

"I failed you, I know! I'll do better, JUST DON'T DIE!" Hermione screamed. " STOP DYING, I'LL DO ANYTHING! I WON'T FAIL YOU AGAIN, I PROMISE!" At this moment Lupin came back to his senses. He knew the real Harry would never expect anything from his friends, and would never tell them that they failed him. He looked around and saw his cub, the real Harry, standing alive and well although horror struck at what he was seeing. Lupin ran forward and stood in front of Hermione, letting the boggart turn into his full moon and yelling "RIDIKULUS!", which turned it into a popped balloon that fell back into the closet.

The classroom was silent for a few moments, the only sound was Hermione's sobs. Ron and Harry came back to earth and dropped to their knees beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"I failed you, why are you not disappointed. I failed you." She mumbled. Ignoring the fact that the whole class was watching, Harry and Ron pulled back from the hug and looked at Hermione. Harry cupped her cheek and turned her face so she was meeting their eyes.

"Hermione, I would die a thousand times over for you and Ron and expect nothing in return. You could never fail me." Harry said. Ron nodded, "Same here. You two are family to me." The class watched, open mouthed, struck by how close the trio were. Not many of them could say that they would do the the same thing. Lupin watched, although not showing it, very shaken. He remembered a similar conversation between James, Sirius and himself when they figured out he was a werewolf.

" _You guys probably don't want to be friends with me now. I'm dangerous." Remus had mumbled on the verge of tears. James had crossed his arms and leaned forward so he was face to face with the daustraught boy._

" _Remus your my best friend. I would never abandoned you, I will protect with my life."_

 _James said. Sirius had joined in,_

" _Yeah Remey, you guys are my family. So what, if you turn into a teething furball once a month, we don't care."_

Lupin shook his pale face to and came back to his sense. He turned to his class.

"This should serve as a lesson on how dangerous boggarts can be. For homework I want you to read the chapter on boggarts and summarise it, including how and why they are so dangerous. Class dismissed." The class walked towards the door, whispering quietly and Lupin spoke again before they exited. "And if I hear of _anyone,_ anyone at all, _teasing_ about this, you will find yourself in detention for the rest of the month. Only the lowest of scum tease someone about their worst fears." The class nodded, "You may go."

The golden trio became closer than ever after the incident.


End file.
